Findings suggest that gastroesophageal reflux is an ongoing disease that requires continuous treatment to prevent relapse. Pantoprazole is a potent proton pump inhibitor, acting to irreversibly inhibit gastric acid secretion. In further studies, it has been compared to ranitidine but has proven to be significantly stronger than ranitidine. The study will be comparing clinical safety and efficacy of pantoprazole and ranitidine in patients with healed erosive esophagitis.